LatestNews
LBy posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either) To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Saturday 4th October 2014 *Alexandra Park: 2 Yellow Wagtails west 0908, 15+ Goldcrests, Meadow Pipit (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Egyptian Goose, 5 Ruddy Duck, 2 Little Egret, 17 Snipe, Green Sandpiper; vizmig - 62 Starling, 30 Chaffinch, 30 Linnet, 21 Greenfinch, 11 Stock Dove, 7 Meadow Pipit & Great Spotted Woodpecker over (Brent Birders). *Gallions Reach: 11 Brent Goose upriver @ 09.00, Wigeon, Skylark. (Gary A James). * Leyton Jubilee Park/Orient Way: m Pheasant, Redwing (over with Song Thrush), 12 Song Thrush, 1400 Ring-necked Parakeet over, 6 Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 Grey Wagtail, 7 Stock Dove, 5 Egyptian Geese S (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Yellow Wagtail S, 16 alba Wagtail S/SW, 2 Grey Wagtail S, 9 Song Thrush various directions and dropping in, my first obvious continentals of the autumn, 30 Chaffinch NW/SW. (R.Kaye) 3 Stonechat, male Peregrine 'sulking' on Charing Cross Hospital, 20+ Common Snipe (Martin Honey) * Sydenham Hill Wood: Firecrest in holly by the folly (Steven Robinson). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest in holly trees east of Soanes Centre 0915 (Jienchi Dorward) * Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Pintail, '''2 Snipe, c150 Lapwing, Kingfisher, 24 Teal, 5 Pochard, 3 Shoveler, Red Kite, Buzzard, 6+ Skylark. (Steve Blake/ Rick Flesher) * Richmond Park: 1 Wheatear, 4 'alba' Wagtail (1 White, at least), 8 Mistle Thrush (Holly Lodge), 7 Stonechat - associating together near 'Hawthorn Valley' (Hugh Bradshaw). '''Friday 3rd October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: Treecreeper -1st for year, 12 Snipe, 5 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, Peregrine with prey, 12 Goldcrest & 6 Chiffchaff (Andrew Self) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) * Dartford Marshes: 10 Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Wigeon, c40 Teal, male Pochard, c25 Tufted Duck, 6 Little Egret, 3-4 Kestrel, 30 Ringed Plover, 3 Golden Plover, c70 Lapwing, 2 Dunlin, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, c70 Redshank, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Snipe, 2 Ruff, 20+ Yellow Legged Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Skylark, Great Spotted Woodpecker, c50 Meadow Pipit on deck, Grey Wagtail, Wheatear, Stonechat, 10+ Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest in bushes along Thames path, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Motspur Park: 2 Peregine on gas holders(Bob Smith) * Petts Wood: 1-3 Firecrest '''one seen well near the large field with pines with another glimpsed further north in holly and a possible third heard all along the main bridle path south off A208, Common Buzzard mobbed by Hobby and dive bombed by another, 3 Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 3 Pheasant, c20 House Martin very high, Grey Wagtail, '''Stonechat '''by stream near Hawkwood farm (first personal record here), Chiffchaff, 15+ Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2+ Rook (Ian Stewart) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 10 Jay, Jackdaw, 7 Goldcrest, Swallow, 6 House Martin, 25+ Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit (RPBirders) * Richmond Park: 21 Wigeon, m Red-crested Pochard, Hobby, Kingfisher, 4 Skylark, 36 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 6 Stonechat, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 44 Chaffinch- NW passage in 30 minutes and 10 others, 0 Reed Bunting (J.Wilczur); 2 Reed Bunting (James Palmer) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Meadow Pipit SE, Chiffchaff in garden, Sparrowhawk caught Blue Tit in garden (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 1 ad. '''Black Tern over W (the first for Staines Moor), 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 White Wagtail S, 4-5 Grey Wagtail mainly S, 9 Stonechat, 1 Hobby S, 52 Wigeon E, 3 Common Snipe, 5 Swallow S, 2 Red Kite, 28 Skylark S, 4 Chiffchaff, 4+ Linnet, 1 Kingfisher, c46 Meadow Pipit, 5 Kestrel, 4 Reed Bunting (Lee Dingain); Water Pipit by river 1130 (BirdGuides) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 8 Chiffchaff (2 singing), Kestrel, Skylark over S, 2 Meadow Pipit, c60 Jackdaw high SW, 4 Teal plus several Speckled Woods (John Colmans) * Walthamstow filter beds (Coppermill Ln): Skylark, Yellow Wagtail and a few Meadow Pipits over. (Paul Whiteman) * Wanstead Flats: Lapwing (mega! first for year), 3 Stonechat, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 5 + Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, 2 Skylark, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 7 Common Gull, 5 Linnet, 2 Teal, 5 Goldcrest (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) * Wanstead Park: 2 Wigeon, 20 + Gadwall, 20 + Pochard, 3 Shoveler, 30 + Tufted Duck, 3 Goldcrest, Little Egret, Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 2 Chiffchaff (Dan Hennessy/Nick Croft/Sally Hammond) * West Harrow: Tawny Owl over N calling 19.10 (Alex Massey) * Wimbledon Common: 4 Buzzard, 1 Sparrowhawk seen from the little hill, looking towards Barnes. Also 1 Chiffchaff, lots of Chaffinch moving around. (Mark H) Thursday 2nd October 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 7 Snipe, 2 Lapwing, Water Rail calling, Chiffchaff (John Gravatt am, Andrew Verrall pm) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford Marshes: 2 Wigeon, 5 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 10 Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 15+ Redshank, Greenshank, Yellow Legged Gulls, Little Owl calling 17.45, 2 Kingfishers, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (Ian Stewart) * Crossness: c700 Teal, 6 Wigeon, c15 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 2 Peregrines, 3 Ringed Plover, 4+ Lapwing, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, c100 Redshank, Greenshank, 50 Black Tailed Godwits, 10+ Yellow Legged Gull, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2+ Grey Wagtail, pair Stonechats, 2-3 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff (Ian Stewart + Mike Robinson) * Danson Park: Pair Wigeon, 7 Egyptian Geese, 4+ Little Grebe, adult Yellow Legged Gull, Meadow Pipit over, Grey Wagtail, 4+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 3 Jays (Ian Stewart) * Greenwich Ecology Park: Spotted Flycatcher, '''Garden Warbler, 5 Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) * High Holborn WC1: Very vocal Grey Wagtail; they bred here two years ago (S. Tusa) * Isle of Dogs, Millwall Dock singing Black Redstart 11:10 from one of the old cranes (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Stonechat, 11 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 24 Meadow Pipit, 21 Snipe, 60 Teal (Adam Salmon). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 08:30, Grey Wagtail, Shoveler and singing Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent); Kingfisher very active 13:15-13:30, Great Spotted Woodpecker (James Hudson) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue):4 Greylags N, 2 Grey Herons 1 low S 1 high NE, 2 Sparrowhawks high W, Peregrine, 3 Swallow S, 35+ Meadow Pipit mainly SE but a few N, 5+ Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail W, 4 Song Thrush 1 S 3 high E, Chiffchaff singing in garden, 2 Goldcrests, Coal Tit, 2 Jays 1 in garden 1 high NW, 12 Linnet SE -36 species prior to 11.45 (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 10 Stonechat, 1 Hobby, 5 Kestrel, 1 Clouded Yellow butterfly (Twitter) * Totteridge Valley: 2 Common Buzzard, 1 Treecreeper ( Tony Clancy) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still present with Goldcrests in Sanctuary Wood 1425 (Bob Watts). * Town Park, Enfield: Little Grebe Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) * Trent Park: 2 Wigeon eclipse male and fem/imm, 2 Shoveler eclipse males, lower lake, 3 Mandarin Duck, upper lake, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 2 Stonechat male and female, 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, 5 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 3 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats: Ad m Stonechat, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 2 Skylark, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 2 Wigeon, 2 Egyptian Goose, 6 Pochard, 4 Teal, 10 + Gadwall, Shoveler, 7 Common Gull, 13 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, 6 Goldcrest, 20 + Linnet, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) 2 Shelduck east over w Flats (Josh Selfe) * Woodside Park: Red Kite over Michleham Down mobbed by 3 Jackdaws at around 1330 (Edward Imber) * Worcester Park: 39 Pied Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit, Peregrine Falcon, Pale Clouded Yellow type butterfly(Bob Smith) * Wormwood Scrubs: 40+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Stonechat, 2 Mistle thrush high E, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Kestrel. (Louis Freeland-Haynes) '''Wednesday 1st October 2014 * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail heard from boggy area at sw end of lake, Sparrowhawk, 6+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (Ian Stewart) * Heathrow Airport: Barn Owl (Adam Cheeseman) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Pintail, 47 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck, 6 Mandarin, 2 Hobby, 2 Water Rail, 11 Snipe, 18 Swallow S, 14 alba Wagtail mostly SW, 42 Meadow Pipit dropping in and out SW, 3 Rock Pipit, '5 Stonechat, 2 Linnet S (R.Kaye) * Middlesex Filter Beds: No sign of Nightjar on favourite branch at 0730 (Alastair Dent). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at 14:30 (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood area): c30 Meadow Pipit on deck around Honeydale Farm fields; Kestrel on Klinger building and a large raptor (Buzzard sized) which went into the grounds behind Klinger and seemed to have a light rump, loosely mobbed by corvids and parakeets but not seen again from Tesco car park (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): '''Red Kite '''low at first then NE and rapidly gaining height 12.15, Kestrel S, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, Chiffchaff, Jay, 2+ Meadow Pipit SE (Ian Stewart) * Tooting Commons: 1 Coal Tit, 2-3 Chiffchaff, in trees at east end of "Triangle Field" (Nick Granger-Taylor). * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: male '''Firecrest '''still with Goldcrests and mixed tit flock Sanctuary Wood (Bob Watts) * Wanstead Flats: 2 m Stonechat (1W/Ad), f Wheatear, 30 + Meadow Pipit, 5 Pied Wagtail, GRey Wagtail, 6 Swallow, 15+ Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, 10 + Goldfinch, 30 + Gadwall, 4 Teal, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/Josh Selfe) * Worcester Park: 35 Pied Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, 40 Goldfinch, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Pergrine Falcon (Bob Smith) * Tyttenhanger G.P.s:- Peregrine Falcon, 2 Red Kite, 2 Buzzards,,2 Kestrels, 2 Hobbies, Barnacle Goose, Kingfisher, Skylarks, Linnets, 4 Tree Sparrows and about 70 Lapwings. (Geoff Crabtree and Tony Clancy). * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Stonechat female Hog Hill, 2 Red Kite (Robert Callf/Robin White) 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}